Santa Fe
by Calliope Piper
Summary: My first RENT fan fiction. Maureen finds out that Mimi owes money, so everyone goes to Santa Fe to escape it.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out into the sunlight. After being cooped up in the tiny apartment on the corner of Avenue B during the brief snowstorm, the sun felt good on my face.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a familiar figure walking down the street. The figure was wearing a brown sweater coat and knee high boots. It was Mimi, coming home from work.

"Mimi!" I called. "How are you?"

She gave me a weak, sleepy smile. She was clearly tired after dancing all night. "Hey, Maureen. I need to sleep, or I'm going to fall asleep right here." Without another word, she went into the apartment building. I watched her advance towards the stairs...

And then she collapsed. I ran over to her. This was her third collapse this week. "Mark! Roger! Collins! Anyone, come help!"

I heard movement upstairs, then all three of them ran down to her. It would probably only take Mark and myself to get her up the stairs, but they were all there.

"Oh my god," Roger breathed, "not again!" He gestured to us to get out of the way, and scooped up Mimi in his arms. "We need to get her to a doctor."

"And how do you propose we pay for that?" Mark asked.

Collins had an idea. "I think I have some friends at NYU who will help us. I'll ask them as soon as possible, but for now, I'm staying with you."

Roger nodded, and carried her up to his room, with Collins right behind him. Mark put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, Maureen. She'll be okay. Roger will make sure of it." He then followed his friends.

I knew he was right, but I wasn't so sure. She has such a stressful job, and this cold weather wasn't helping that. And not to mention that her disease adds to that...

"Moooooo!"

I turned around, and there was Benny, the landlord, and sort of friend. He was a yuppie scum, but I kind of liked him, but not now. After Mimi's fall, the mooing jokes aren't working with me today.

"Benny, thank god you're here! Mimi just fainted again. She's upstairs, where..." I had to stop my sentence. Why was I down here talking to Benny? Mimi was one of my best friends, and I needed to be there with her.

I raced up the stairs and into the apartment, which was almost dark, considering there was electricity. Mimi was lying on the couch, covered in Roger's sweater, wrapped in Mark's scarf, and wearing Collins's coat. Roger was pacing around the room, looking more worried than ever before.

I pulled him aside. "How is she?"

He shook his head and looked at the floor. He was scared for her, because she's slowly getting worse.

I went over to her. If I hadn't witnessed this before, I would have mistaken her for dead. But, thank god, she was breathing, though heavily. Her eyes were closed, and she was shivering slightly.

"Will she be okay?"

Collins nodded unsurely. "I think so, but we can't be too careful. If I had money right now, I'd call a doctor."

Benny piped up from the back of the apartment. "I'll pay."

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a doctor. "Hi. It's Benjamin Coffin the III. Can you come to the corner of 11th Street and Avenue B? I'll be there.... Yes... My friend is very sick." He shoved it back in his pocket. "I'm going to go wait out there." He left, having an odd look on his face.

I held Mimi's limp, cold hand. "You'll be okay, honey. Benny has things under control." Well, I think he did, at least.

After what seemed like hours go by, Benny walked in, accompanied by a doctor. He took one look at Mimi and said, "Just keep her warm and let her rest." Then he walked out.

I couldn't believe it. "Excuse me, but we already figured that out! What kind of doctor are you?"  
"Maureen, calm down," Mark whispered.

"No, Mark! This is Mimi's life we're talking about! She'll die if she doesn't get proper care!"

The doctor looked at Mimi again. "Keep her in the house. Don't let her go out, and make sure she eats." Then he looked at Roger, who was in tears at Mimi's side. "And take care of her. Don't let her do something that you wouldn't do." He left, with Benny tagging behind him.

I could not believe these people! That wasn't medical help! I'm not a doctor, and I knew that!

But, he was right. I couldn't do anything about it. I took off my coat and put it on Mimi. "We need to take action right now." I snapped my fingers at Mark. "Make a fire. We need to get this place warmed up."

Mark looked at Roger. Roger nodded. Mark went over to the wall and ripped off posters from CBGB's, the Pyramid Club, and the Well Hungarians, and threw them into the garbage. He then took a stack of papers, which I knew were his screenplays, and put them with the posters. He took out a lighter and burned the posters and screenplays. They've done this a lot before, but every time it makes me upset.

As the fire burned, I clearly saw how worried everyone was. Mimi had brought life into Roger's life ever since that night that the power blew. If she was taken away from him...

I couldn't think that way! "She will get better," I said to myself. She would, right? I couldn't convince myself, as much as I wanted to. She might not recover. But then again, she just might.

Oh, who was I kidding? I was no optimist! Tears were going to burst from my eyes any second. I grabbed Mark's hand and squeezed it tightly. I blinked back my tears, but I wasn't reassured. Mimi was in such a bad condition, that any little thing could trigger something bad.

"Wha-What happened?"

Roger jumped. "Oh my god, Mimi!" He looked so happy, that his face broke into a smile. I was happy for him, and for the sake that Mimi was okay.

I squealed. "You're back! We were so worried!"

Mimi tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength. She immediately lay back down. "It's so cold in here."

Mark took off his coat and handed it to Roger, who put it around her shoulders. I think he was still a little shocked that she was okay. It **had** been over three hours since the incident at the bottom of the stairs. At least Mimi was alright, now.

It _was _cold in the room. There was no heat, the fire wasn't exactly helping, and none of us were wearing coats. Mark's hands were freezing, as were mine. But I was well, and Mimi needed all the warmth she could get. I pulled my hand out of Mark's, and went over to her.

"Mimi, you collapsed at the bottom of the stairs after you came home from work. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm freezing, weak, and tired."

If she _ever_ faints again, I'm calling in a real doctor. Maybe Joanne would know one....but I'm not on speaking terms with her. We broke up after New Year's.

"You're drenched," I heard Roger tell Mimi.

"She must have had a fever, which broke. We should have checked for a fever," I declared.

He was right. She _was_ drenched. I watched him use Mark's scarf and wipe her face. He lifted her into sitting position and put his arm around her. She looked so young and helpless there.

I only wish I could do something for her. I found a candle and lit it, to put more light into this room. I needed something to eat, and I'm sure everyone else did, too, especially Mimi. I said I'd find something to eat, then left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Considering Mark and Roger had nothing in their apartment, I had to find another food source. Mimi's apartment had a box of Capn' Crunch (it was actually Mark's box, but that's another story), which was better than nothing. But we needed **real** food! Mimi wouldn't get better if she ate cereal.

I returned the box to Mark, who dished it out to everyone. With my handful, it still wasn't enough to fill me, and Mimi was regaining her appetite. I needed to find _something_.

After waiting around, talking about everything for awhile, Mimi said she felt weak again.

"The room is spinning, and I'm a little weak."

I thought she was getting better, but I guess not. "Do you need anything, Mimi?" I was feeling horrible that she was feeling sick again.

She shook her head and lay back against Roger. "No. I just-"

"What?" Mark asked.

She closed her eyes. "I need to get some real heat. I'm freezing, I'm sick, and I need change in my life."

As I watched her slowly shift positions, her words started to sink in. "Of course, Mimi! This freezing weather isn't good for you."

"Hey Roger," Mark asked, "didn't you always want to move to Santa Fe?"

Roger nodded, but still didn't speak. He looked worse off than Mimi.

"Roger, you should take Mimi there. It'll be a good change for her... and for you." Mark then looked a little bit embarrassed. "But I'm not sure how you would get there."

Roger picked up his guitar, and _finally_ said, "I'll sell this. I'll buy a car and drive us there."

Sell his guitar? Is he crazy? That's the one thing he cherishes most (besides Mimi, of course). How could he think of selling it?

"Roger, how can you think of that?" Mark asked.

"I love Mimi more than anyone I've ever loved before. If moving will help her, then I'll sell my guitar and get her there."

That's why Roger is such a great guy. He'll do anything for the person he loves. He was a wreck when April died, so if anything happened to Mimi, I don't even want to think about what he'd do.

"Do you seriously mean that?" Mark asked him again.

"Yes. I'll do anything for her." He handed his guitar to him. "Go find someone to sell this to whenever you can. I'd love to get Mimi there soon." He looked at her, who was sleeping gently against his chest.

He stroked her hair. "She'll get better. I_ know_ she will."


	3. Chapter 3

That night was probably one of the worst I've had in a long time. We were all in Roger's apartment, sprawled out across the floor, on chairs, even on each other. Mark was on a chair, lightly sleeping with his head to his chest, Roger was still holding Mimi on the couch, and Collins was curled up on the floor. I was on the floor near Mark's chair by the wall covered in a sheet I had found in their closet.

"Mark?" I whispered in the darkness, trying to control my on and off crying. "Are you awake?"

He mumbled something then slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah, I'm awake." He pulled up his glasses back on his nose, which had slipped down his face during his sleeping. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like a mess.

"Mark, I don't think I can take this any longer."

"Take what, Maureen? Sleeping on the floor in this weather?"

I glared at him. "No! I mean having to watch my best friends suffer like this!" I blew up. "Are you so insensitive that you don't _care_ about the well being of them?"

I saw Roger stir, then open his eyes slightly. He didn't want to move or he'd wake Mimi. "Maureen!" he hissed at me, "can you be quiet? Some of us were _trying_ to sleep. If you and Mark want to fight, take it outside!" He closed his eyes, but the angry expression was still on his face.

"Sorry!" I said, then turned back to Mark. "I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I'm normally not like that. I'm just really scared for them. Mimi is getting worse and worse, and we can't do anything about it! The chances are that Roger is going to bring her to Santa Fe are very slim- almost impossible! He might buy a car, but I don't think he'll actually go through with it." I tasted the tears that were slowly trickling down my cheek.

He slid off his chair and held me. "I know, Maureen. All we can do is to hope for the best."

Hoping? I don't that'll help in this situation. I felt completely useless- I can't do anything! I didn't have money for actual help, and I couldn't do it myself!

Mark's breathing became heavier as he fell back asleep. I lay against his chest, hearing the strong beating of his heart that made me feel a little calmer. I tried to rest, but sleep wasn't coming to me easily.

"Roger!"

I looked over at the couch. Mimi was waking up, and gently shaking his arm. Her curly hair clung to her damp, flushed face. She was shivering as she sat up.

He immediately awoke and peered at her with a look of concern. "Mimi, what's the matter?" He was pale and appeared exhausted.

"I had this feeling that you weren't there anymore. That was kind of strange of me, but I had this dream where you had all left me by myself."

"I'm here, don't worry. I'll always be here for you! Now go to sleep- you'll feel better." He pulled back the hair from her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He lay back down, and so did she.

I slid out of Mark's arms, threw off the sheet, and paced around the room. I was feeling restless and, for some reason, a bit claustrophobic. I've been in this apartment so many times, but now I felt cramped and needed some space.

"I'll be back," I announced to anyone who was still awake. But just in case, I wrote a note on a piece of paper that was laying around.

The city at night was amazing- it wasn't as loud as it was in the morning or afternoon, but it wasn't deathly quiet, either. It was just the way I liked it. The apartment building was completely still- I was the only one moving. It must have been three or four o'clock in the morning.

I ran outside, throwing my arms open and spinning around in circles, breathing in the crisp air. I didn't have on a coat, but I wasn't cold. The apartment wasn't much warmer than this.

I ran down the street and back up it, trying to get all of my nervous energy out. A car passed by, but I didn't mind if they saw me- I needed to use up all of my energy or I'd explode. I began to sing, though I'm not sure why. I didn't care who was watching or listening. In times like this, anything goes.

After I had used up everything I had, I sat on the steps of the apartment and got high off of the fresh air. I would have fallen asleep there if I didn't see a figure in the darkness who was approaching me.

"Excuse me, do you know Mimi Marquez?" he nervously asked.

What did this guy want with her? "Yes, in fact, she's one of my best friends. Why do _you _want to know?"

"Oh, it's just that she owes me money."

Uh oh. "How much?" I challenged. If it wasn't too much, I'd give it to him right now.

"One hundred twenty-five dollars."

My eyes opened widely as I stared blankly at him. "Wow. Just wow. That's a lot of money. What do you need it for? And when do you need it by?"

"She owes me it for some past business deals we've made, and I need it by next Saturday."

Saturday wasn't too far away. It was Monday now, so there was only five days left! "Don't worry," I told him fearlessly. "You'll get it. I'll make sure it's in your hands by then. Come back on that day at exactly five o'clock. I'll be here."


	4. Chapter 4

I ran back into the building to get away from this guy who was scaring the crap out of me. I tore up the flights of stairs and burst into the apartment. Mark was up and pacing. He's always been an early riser, so I guess this day was no exception.

"Maureen, who was that man?" he asked me.

He saw that? Oh no! I couldn't let him know that Mimi owed money, but how do I get out of telling him? "He was asking for…directions!" I randomly thought up. "He said he's from… Connecticut… and he needs to find the way to… his cousin's house!" I'm such a bad liar.

He rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap. Who was the guy, and what did he want with you?"

"You're not my father, Mark! I'm an adult and I can take care of myself," I yelled at him.

"Well, pardon me for making sure you're okay!" he sarcastically spat out at me.

Roger was such a light sleeper; he jumped up at the sound of our yelling, and accidentally stirred Mimi, too. "Mark, Maureen- how many fucking times do I have to tell you to be quiet? No wonder you two didn't last- you're always fighting! Now get out of the apartment of shut the fuck up!"

Mark retreated to his room and came out with his camera. "I'm getting out of here. I'll see you people later," he angrily said.

The commotion woke up Collins and fully awoke Mimi. "What's going on?" she tiredly asked.

"Nothing's going on . We've settled it. Mark and Maureen were screaming at each other again," Roger icily informed her. Then his mood changed. "How are you today?" he asked.

"Could be better, of course. But I could always be better than I am now. Right now sucks."

"Amen," Collins piped up from the back of the room. He then got up and left the apartment, though I'm not sure why.

Now it was just Roger, Mimi, and myself, which felt extremely awkward. I could feel them staring at me, as if I should say something, but I didn't know what. I really needed to get home, but I didn't want to leave Mimi here alone with Roger. If something happened to her… "I… I'm going home. I'll be back later," I announced, then left.

It was freezing out, and I had forgotten my coat. Oh well- I could take the cold for a few blocks. While I was walking, I noticed that same guy lurking around, and it freaked me out- if this guy was stalking Mimi, then he would have to deal with me. I'm not sure what I would do, but I know it wouldn't be pretty.

I briskly walked past him, trying not to look as nervous as I was- he might follow me home! But, thankfully, he didn't, so I arrived safely. I haven't been in my apartment in what seemed like days. I had been spending so much time with Mark and Roger and Mimi, that their place felt more like home than my place did.

Everything was freezing. I inserted my key into the nearly frozen lock and tried to turn it. After pushing and pushing, it finally opened, and I burst into my apartment. It was dark and kind of gross, but I was glad to be there.

After a quick shower and a nice change of clothes, I was ready to go out again, but this time, I needed money. I tore through drawers, closets, bags, shoes- everything- picking up loose change, hoping to amount to $125. I'd give it to the guy right now!

"Maureen?"

I turned around, and saw Mark at the doorway. He was looking kind of embarrassed, staring around the room. He walked in and came over to where I was, buried up to my elbows in clothes, searching for loose change. "Hi, Mark. What's going on?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you! First that guy on the street, and now you're tearing through your apartment! What the fuck is going on?" he blew up.

"Does it matter to you? That guy needed help finding his way some place, and now I'm looking for my… favorite shirt. What's wrong with that?" I challenged.

He thrust the hand that wasn't carrying the camera into his pocket and started to walk away. "You know, I really care about you, Maureen. I just don't want you to get hurt." That made me feel really bad.

"Wait! Mark! I think you could help me with my, uh… problem." He came closer, so now I had to tell him. "Okay, Mimi owes that guy $125 for some 'business' deal. Do you think she's taking again? And I told him that I'd have the money for him by Saturday- how am I going to do that?"

He looked at me in complete shock. "We have to leave." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the apartment, then stopped. "Get a suitcase together- we're going to Santa Fe."

"We're going _where_? Are you fucking crazy?"

"No. I mean it- get your stuff together. We'll leave as soon as possible." He ran out of the apartment and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I grabbed my biggest bag and threw in everything I needed- clothes, make-up, hair products, my cassette player, and a box of cookies. Then I locked up and ran to Mark's.

He was also in room, digging through all of his things, then throwing them in a suitcase. He didn't even look up when I came in. "Roger's packing. Why don't you go give Mimi a hand at her apartment?"

I ran over to her place, where I found her, sitting on a chair, staring at the floor. She looked really sick and tired. "Mimi, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I can't leave- I have so many people here that I will miss. And there's all of these things to do and buy and work," she whispered, still looking at the floor.

I bit my lip, debating whether or not to ask her about the man and the money- that would be the only way to convince her to come along. I carefully chose my words, "Mimi, why do you owe money to some man?"

Blankly, she stared at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, this man came up to me and asked if I knew you, and said you owe him $125 for some 'business' deal. What's going on?"

She swallowed and her eyes filled with tears. "It's just so hard to stop buying! I've tried really hard to get clean, but it's not working! And I don't have the money, either!"

"And **that** is why we're leaving, because none of us can scrap up that money- we're having a hard time as it is living, so this is a big chunk of money. I told him we'd have it, but now we're going across the country."

I could tell that she felt really bad. "Come on," I said, "let's get your things together."

We raided her small apartment for her clothes and compiled a bag full of other things she'd need. "Let's go," I said, and pulled her toward the guys' place.

Roger, as always, looked like a complete wreck, and Mark seemed a little worried. "Hey," Roger said to us. "Are you ready?"

Mark then had an idea, and he cut me off right as I was about to say something. "I just realized something- how the hell are we going to get to Santa Fe when we don't have a car?"

"Benny can give us his."

We all stared at Mimi. "That's crazy!" I exclaimed.

"No, it's not. I'll ask Benny for one of his cars, and I'm sure we could 'borrow' it temporarily." Then she looked at me as if to say "Don't say anything about the money."

She hurriedly left the room, and we could all hear her boots clacking down the hallway. Roger looked sad to see her go. It seemed that he couldn't bare to watch her leave his sight.

We waited nervously in silence until we once again the click of shoes. A triumphant looking Mimi waltzed in the room, dangling the car keys from her slender fingers.

"Well, I'm ready to go," she said, thrusting the keys into Mark's hands. She grabbed her bag from the floor and left the room without another word.

Stunned, we watched her walk away. "How did she do that?" Mark asked.

"I have **no** idea," I replied. "But whatever she did, it worked." Then I picked up my things and ran after her, with Mark and Roger not too far behind. We arrived outside in the freezing cold to see a nice black car waiting there, and Mimi's bag right next to it. But where was she?

While they started getting things into the car, I began to look for her. I walked down the street and looked every way, until I saw her and the man. She had money in her hand and was giving it to him, and he was gladly taking it while working things out with her. She then turned around, amd was a little surprised to see me watching.

"Maureen, what are you doing?"

"Well, I came to look for you because we're about to leave, and I… uh… saw you and that man, and I was going to wait for you… um, did wait for you. I don't know what you two said, though."

"Fine. Let's go to Santa Fe. I'm sick of this shit hole of a place."


	6. Chapter 6

Mark would drive, and I would navigate, and Mimi and Roger would be in the back. And then we'd switch off every day. That seemed like a good arrangement.

We were still on the sidewalk, packing everything (which actually wasn't a lot- we were just doing it very slowly) in the car, when Mimi said, "I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" Roger asked her.

"Go to Santa Fe- there's just too much here. And that's just so far away!"

"We talked about this before, Mimi- the weather will be good for you, and maybe you'll get better- you have to! This cold isn't doing anything for you."

"I'm not leaving!" she protested, then sat down on the step leading into the building.

I knew she didn't want to go in the first place, but now that the money issue was taken care of, she didn't _have_ to leave- we all just think that it would be best for her. But it _was _up to her- she was an adult who could make her own decisions.

"Fine, Mimi. You can stay here in the fucking cold and get sicker while the rest of us are enjoying the rays of New Mexico," Mark said, then slammed the trunk of the car. That was not like him.

"Leave her the fuck alone, Mark!" Roger yelled at him. "If she wants to stay here, then let her!" Then he turned to her. "You want to stay? Okay- we'll stay." He grabbed his guitar from the backseat, then took Mimi's hand and led her back inside.

"Mark, what the fuck was that?" I asked him.

"It was just that we spent all that time packing and loading, and I was getting all excited to leave, and then she says that she doesn't want to go, and then _poof_! We're staying. What the fuck? I say we should still go, with or without those two."

"Did you and Roger have a fight earlier today or yesterday?" I asked him.

"No, everything is perfectly fine. Yes we had a fight! I fucking can't stand him sometimes!"

"About what? Everything seemed okay a few hours ago."

"Well things aren't! He just gets on my nerves sometimes. And you know what else about him pisses me off? He ignores her sometimes then treats her like a queen the next- it makes me sick."

That sounded like something Roger would say about Mark. "Do you really want to go now, though? I don't think it's a smart thing to leave those two alone."

"Hell yes! Just you and me, Maureen, like it used to be, but this time just as friends. I'm sick of all of this New York shit. Let's leave."

He started to get into the car, but I stopped him. "Mark, we can't. I'm not going to leave Mimi and Roger, and now there's nothing to do there, and…" I didn't know why I didn't want to go with him. It would be fun.

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I just thought it would be a fun thing to film. In reality, we can't actually go to New Mexico. There is just way too much here to leave behind, and not to mention that Benny would have a fucking fit!"

He laughed, which was good. I loved seeing him laugh. He shook his head and stared down the street. "You know…" he then bit his lip and turned red. "Never mind."

I watched him get up, grab his camera, then start into the apartment. "Mark, wait." I whispered after him.

He looked back at me. "What?"

I didn't know what to say- I just didn't want him to leave. "Don't go."

"What?" He seemed surprised. "Why?"

"I don't really know, actually." Then I thought of something. "Mark, do you realize that Roger's just going to yell at you if you go back in there? He's always yelling at you for _something_, and he shouldn't, or you shouldn't take his shit. So stay out here with me."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but then sighed and stood next to me, where I was leaning against the car door. "You're right, Maureen," he said, then pulled me into the car and turned on the heat.

"I wish our apartment was like this," I told him.

"No shit. It's freezing in there and it always will be because we can't afford anything!" He then looked directly into my eyes and shook his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with us?" he asked. "We can't feed ourselves yet we think we can get all the way to Santa Fe and possibly back without having to stop for gas? Do you know how fucking much gas costs? Ha!"

I blinked and stared at him. He seemed like a different person. "Uh, I guess that never _did_ occur to me," I told him, though not sure if he wanted a response or not.

Mark opened the door and stepped out. "I'll be inside. I need to go talk to one of my friends."

He closed the door and I was alone.


End file.
